Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-30508636-20170617181632/@comment-32318224-20170619005250
@JJSliderman Yes its a non-canon game since it was unrelated to the real MMX games. However, you can't deny that Capcom themselves have placed Dark Hold as one of Zero's canon abilities in that game (A Hyper Combo even). Non-canon game or not, the ability is there, as well as many of Zero's other skills from the X series, working exactly how they should be. The only difference being, game mechanics such as "No cheating with Time-Stop" and "Take damage upon contact with an enemy" are removed. A Time-Stop is a Time-Stop, period. When Rock first received it, he's already mastered it and Screwattack took it as capable of affecting Astroboy, despite it not working on every Robot Master but Quickman, in addition to small enemies. Again, gameplay mechanics. What makes it any different for Zero? MMZ Zero has superior stats to MMX Zero? None of MMZ Zero's feats are nearly as crazy as MMX Zero. For example, lets compare the explosion of Ragnarok from MMZ 4 with the explosion Eurasia for X5. An explosion from a planet-sized (or moon-sized) object that had the power to wipe out all life on earth against an exploding satellite. In the former Zero (Original) survived while the latter killed Zero (Duplicate). Another example, pay attention to all of MMZ Zero's EX skills and compare them to MMX Zero's Skills. Which one is more devastating? MMZ Zero has never dished out something as devastating as a Rekkoha, C-Flasher, Genmurei Kai or a Dark Hold. Instead we have Soul Launcher, Saber Smash, Kougenjin (or Hyougetsujin) and Time-Stopper, all of which are essentially nerfed versions of the former skills I mentioned. Lets be honest, the fake body has nothing against the Original Zero. But as you said in your original post, defeating Omega wasn't a battle of strengths, it was a battle of wits. Omega being a relentless, mindless killing-machine is bound to lose against a few tricks and combat strategy here and there by Zero, even if he is physically superior. Actions speak louder than words. As I said, "Word of God" through in-game characters can say all they want with Sonic being remotely FTL. The point is, has Sonic proved that statement with his actual speed? iirc, I don't ever remember Sonic going at that speed. So surprise me. This means that Sega had placed a canon limit to Metal's scan and copy ability. This is a canon weakness that should not be ignored. Its not as limitless as what many claims it to be. If you want to call that game mechanics to make it harder for Metal to kill Team Super, what's stopping me from calling Dark Hold only working on 1 boss and smaller enemies as game mechanics as well, so players would not have a breeze? I may seem like I'm downplaying, but I'm basing everything upon the actions of the characters, not loose calculations or exaggerated leveling that has a lot of "probably" and "maybe". I'm just showing that Metal isn't as powerful as he's often exaggerated and Zero isn't as weak as he's thought to be. Regardless of whether or not you will agree with what I just said though, you can't deny that this will be one hell of a close match. Both being robots with a lot of combat experience and stolen abilities (hehehe), in addition to being their creators' ultimate creation. So far I'll be sticking with Zero at a 51% chance of winning and 49% losing. ... Unless someone from Screwattack pulls a fast Archie Metal, in which case is Overkill in Metal's favor. Oha yah, have fun with Orion. Also, no @Orionhamake, X8 is non-canon as Axl and the new gen reploids are never brought up even once from MMZ onwards. Unless of course, you mean its canon, though in an Alternate Universe, in which case, the series stops at X8 and never moves on to MMZ.